1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a traction roller transmission, and particularly to an infinitely variable traction roller transmission with traction drives for transmitting motion through the transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,312 describes an infinitely variable traction roller transmission with coaxial input and output shafts and a main transmission shaft supported in a transmission housing in parallel spaced relationship with the input and output shafts and with two infinitely variable topic traction roller transmission structures disposed on the main shaft For varying the ratio of transmission from the main transmission shaft to the output shaft. Motion is transmitted From the input shaft to the main transmission shaft by means of a first spur gear structure and back to the output shaft via a second gear structure arranged between the two infinitely variable toric traction roller transmission structures and an intermediate shaft arrangement disposed coaxially with the input and output shaft and carrying a clutch structure and brake structure needed for switching between the various operating modes of the transmission.
A similar transmission operable in several forward transmission modes fop a wide transmission operating range is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,955.
Both need relatively expensive gear arrangements for the transmission of motion between the shafts and clutches fop appropriately engaging or disengaging various shafts in the various operating modes.